theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Julius Avant
Julius Avant is the husband of Vivienne Avant and the father of Maya and Nicole Avant. He has been portrayed by Obba Babatundé since July 2015. Storylines Arriving in L.A. Julius arrives in L.A. to meet with Vivienne at a coffee shop. Vivienne was waiting as Julius arrived, with Vivienne saying that she thought she'd be waiting longer, with Julius replying that he "willed the plane through the sky". He then starts discussing with her that the nonsense with Nicole stops, and that she no longer live under Maya's influence, implying that she will be leaving Los Angeles. Maya and Nicole are talking how Julius must've been angry that Vivienne came home without Nicole, not knowing that Vivienne was still in Los Angeles. Vivienne is talking with Julius about how much she loves Maya, but she doesn't know how she can be around her, how she expects her to wrap her brain around what Maya expects her to understand. Julius says to her, how could she? He then says it's unnatural, and that he doesn't want Nicole to be around that, and that she's innocent, and he won't have her corrupted. Vivienne says, that Nicole hasn't been much different since she's been around Maya, and Julius tells her that Nicole defied her, saying that Nicole is leaving Los Angeles today. Vivienne then calls Nicole asking her to meet at the coffee shop, and to write the address, Julius tells her to tell Nicole to come at that very moment, and Nicole agrees. Julius tells her good job, saying that Vivienne has put them one step closer at getting Nicole back. Nicole then arrives at the coffee shop, where she sees Vivienne, saying that she thought she went home, with Vivienne stating that her plans changed. Nicole asks her whats going on, and Julius shows up stating that she was going home. Julius tells her that they have a car, and that Nicole could go to the Forrester Mansion to pack her things, and Nicole tells him no, that she's staying, and Julius states that she shouldn't argue. Nicole says that she's a grown woman, old enough to make her own decisions, and Julius says that she's way in over her head, and that L.A.'s not for her. Nicole tells him that she's making her life there, and that she has a job with a future. Julius says in fashion?, and that she's way over her head, to rethink priorities. Nicole says that it's an opportunity for her, and Julius tells her in a world of trouble, and that he won't have it, with Nicole stating that it's not his decision. Julius tells her that someone has to look out for her best interest in things, and that as long as he's the head of the family, that's going to be him. Nicole says he's not listening, stating that he never listens. Nicole states that she's building a life here, that she has an internship at Forrester Creations, and that she met a really nice guy, referring to Zende, and that their both interning together. Nicole says that Julius was wrong, and that Forrester is not just a shady place, that it's corporate business, and that she wants to learn about it, and get to know Maya in the process, with Julius replying that Maya's a freak, and that's all Nicole needs to know. Nicole says that Maya isn't a freak, and that Julius doesn't know her and he never tries, with Julius telling her, he never will. Julius states that her brother, sister, or whatever he's become, or whatever he's done, he doesn't even recognize his own son, and Nicole states that, that is what Julius is looking for, telling him Maya is a woman. Julius tells her to not talk about it, and that she's lost to him and Vivienne and that if they lose her too. Julius tells Nicole for the final time that she's coming home and that she needs to accept it. Nicole leaves saying his intolerance is driving both his daughetrs away. Vivienne and Julius entered the Forrester Mansion to wait for Maya and were amazed at Maya's portrait hanging above the mantle. Julius and Vivienne remembered a portrait they loved at home and Vivienne wondered where she put that. Vivienne was impressed and amazed at the life Maya has built for herself. Vivienne told Julius to accept Maya as his daughter. Maya entered her home with much surprise to see her mother. Julius walked over much to Maya's shock. Julius stated he came back for his little girl and hugged Maya. Maya thought he meant Nicole when Julius stated that's what he's supposed to call her. Maya assured her parents Nicole is safe living with her and Rick. Julius went into being a parent and never feeling easy about a child's well-being. Maya told her parents that they didn't come her for here, they want to rescue Nicole. Julius asked about Rick and Vivienne stated she met him briefly. Maya added that he put up that picture of her. Julius explained that the librarian always showed him pictures of Maya and told him how successful she's doing. Vivienne stated she's the only one he'd talk to about you. Julius said he hears Maya's name in church, at the agency when he worked there. Maya questioned if he got fired from the limousine agency. Julius explained he was a joke. Vivienne said he covered his name plate. Julius said he put out that his son, Myron, was dead. Maya asked if that's what he wished. Julius denied that. Maya stated if they just came to see her face, they can leave. But if they want more, they have to accept her for who she is. Julius and Vivienne announced they are leaving. Maya sat down feeling sad when Julius said "Stand up, Maya." Maya stood up and Julius promised her he will try to accept her and they hugged. Gallery Obba Babatundé.jpg Vivienne-julius-avant-beautiful.jpg Julius-vivienne-avant-beautiful.jpg Julius Avant.jpg Julius hugs Maya Avant.jpg Julius hugs Maya.png Julius & Vivienne Avant.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Recurring Category:Current characters Category:African American characters Category:Avant family Category:2015